touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Tenshi Hinanai
frame|right Introduction Tenshi Hinanai, the final boss of Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, a celestial being from the heavens with the power to control the Earth itself. Tenshi wields the Scarlet Sword, and is responsible for the earthquake that leveled the Hakurei Shrine, though her actions are out of boredom induced curiosity with life below the heavens. Normal Moves 5A: A kick. Starts her 5AAA autocombo, a kick, a stomp, then a shove. Stomp hits low. f.5A: Tenshi holds a rock with both hands and swings it down. In the corner, will bounce the enemy off of the corner and open them up for further attack. 2A: Tenshi leans on a rock and does a low kick. Hits low. 3A: A quarter-circle slash. Hits high, has a huge hitbox, enough juggle time on hit to easily follow up. Cancellable on block or hit. Very good. 6A: Tenshi does a slash with her sword. 6A: Tenshi charges and hits with her back. Guardcrushes if blocked low. 66A: A dashing kick, dashing version of her 5A. 66B: Tenshi rides a rock and start spinning above it, doing up to 3 hits. Hits low. Punishable on block. Can be used to set up anti-air spell cards. 66C: Her 3rd strike of her 5AAA combo. Tenshi uses both arms to push her opponent. Grazes. Wallslams. j.5A: An air kick; her primary jump-in. j.2A: Tenshi rides a rock and dives down to the ground in a straight line. Punishable if miss or blocked. Slow startup but fast descent. j.6A: Tenshi summons three rocks around her and they rotate. Also moves Tenshi forward and up slightly. Will knock the enemy into the wall on hit. j.8A: An air backflip, much like Yuyuko's. Bullet Moves 5B: Tenshi throws a small rock at her opponent. It has much faster start-up, but only hits one time and with small hitstun. 2B: A rock drill aimed upward. It comes out faster and can be hjc'd faster than 5B. It will probably hit less times than 5B on ground block, though, due to its angle. Also, it will whiff some crouchers even at close distances. Some use as anti-air. This one cannot be charged. 6B (Chargeable): A rock drill. Literally. A drill made of rock. Combos into itself at almost any distance (by hjcing), insane frame advantage on block or hit. This and variations of this are most certainly her best projectile. Charged version hits 8 times instead of 6. j.5B: Same as 5B. j.2B (Chargeable): Downward angled rock drill. j.6B (Chargeable): Same as 6B. 5C: Tenshi throws out her rock (no hitbox) and it shoots 10 little line bullets forward. Quite fast once it comes out and very good penetrative power, use against people spamming projectiles to destroy your drills. 2C: Tenshi sits on her rock and strikes it with her sword, sending 10 little line bullets in a circular formation. As it hits in all directions, it can be very useful to punish opponents trying to attack from tricky angles (e.g. from behind you). j.5C: Same as her standing 5C. j.2C: Same as her standing 2C. Special Moves Alternate Skill Cards Hisoutensoku Skill Cards Spellcards Hisoutensoku Spellcards Combos All combos involving B bullets are now much harder due to their decreased hitstun/blockstun after v1.03. :All ranges ::*'5AA 2B j.2B j.A 5AA 2B 623C/214B' - 3350 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 4 ::Video Example: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yx2DqKC4cSs ::*'5AA 2B 5C 623C' - 2478-3222 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 3 ::Notes: the timing of the last hit is a bit awkward. Use this if you have trouble with Tenshi's above bnb. Damage varies greatly depending on the height of your opponent. ::*'5AA 2B 214B j.A j.6A/j.8A' - 2679/2712 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Use j.8A if seeking damage, j.6A if forward movement. Use this on smaller characters in the corner. ::*'5A/f.5A 3A 2B hj9 j.5A j.8A' - 1650-2300 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Very, very, very spacing dependent. Infinitely easier to perform by leaving out the j.5A ::*'f.5A 5B 236B' - 2150 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::*'3A 2B j.A j.8A' - 1550-1600 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::*'66C 66C 5A 2B' - 1753 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Projectile counter. ::*'5B hj9 j.5B j.6D j.A 5AA 2B 623C' - 3057 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 5 ::Notes: For those lucky far drills that connect. Works even at full-screen. ::*'CH j.2A 3A 2B' - 1720-1840 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Slight pause between 3A and 2B needed in order to obtain max damage and limit knockdown :Midscreen/Near-Corner: ::*'f.5A 5B 623B Wallslam 3A' - 2235 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Hitting with 633B before 5B finishes doing its damage will make the 3A impossible, stopping the combo at 1950 damage and losing the limit knockdown ::*'6A Wallslam 5B hj9 j.5C 6D j.5A j.8A' - 1800-2266 damage ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2-3+ ::Notes: Depending on vertical spacing, j.5C can induce limit knockdown, cutting the combo's spirit orb usage at the cost of dealing minimum combo damage. :Near-Corner: ::*'j.A j.6A j.2C 7/9D j.A j.6A j.2C' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Air-to-Air ::*'j.A j.6A j.5C 7/9D j.6A' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 1 ::Notes: Air-to-Air :Corner: ::*'5AAA 5A 2B 22C' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Low-spirit alternative to full BnB in the corner. ::*'j.A j.8A j.2C 7/9D j.A j.6A j.2C' ::Spirit Orb Usage: 2 ::Notes: Situational Air-to-Air. If they are too low for j.8A go for a j.5B j.6D variation.